User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/How to Get Over a Breakup - Addie One-Shot (REQUESTED)
Hey guys! I'm back for another "One-Shot Monday!" Surprise, surprise right? Today's pairing is.... ADDIE! Or, if you forgot, Amber and Eddie. This was requested by Alaisia (Lala) or Alaisia911! This is taking place, a little bit after Eddie has arrived at Anubis House. So, let's get to it! ---- How to Get Over a Breakup - Addie one-shot Amber's POV "Amber, I'm breaking up with you, and you're not saying anything about it." And he just walked out. I, Amber Millington, just got dumped by Alfie Lewis. And I'm fine with it. Now, I'm sort of upset that he thinks that he can just do that to Amber Millington but, whatever. I was losing interest anyways. Have you SEEN the new blonde American? So HOT! Wait, what am I saying? Ugh, stupid mind thoughts.. Eddie's POV Why am I crushing on that British girl who only wears pink? I should be crushing on someone who actually understands my love for "Sick Puppies". But, the Yacker is going for someone named Jerry, I think. Eh, forget it. I'm gonna go see if they have any hoagies here in England.. Amber's POV I think I'll start a new book, "Amber Millington's Guide on How to Get Over a Breakup"! Yes, I love it already! Well, of course I do, since I made it! I guess I'll start writing now, since I don't have any more plans.. Amber Millington's Guide on How to Get Over a Breakup Hello lovely ladies who just got done breaking up with people! I'm going to give you some steps to getting over that buttersock! :) 1. Eat as much ice cream as you want, or need. Hey, you need to have an eating splurge someday! 2. After you're done with eating that ice cream, it's time to make that boy jelly! 3. What you'll need for getting him jealous is: a) A guy who is single, that you may or may not have a crush on. ;) b) He has to be blonde, American, and hot. c) You have to get him to like you back, unless he already likes you! d) You start dating and BOOM, that buttersock is done! And there you go! You do those steps, you will be over that buttersock in no time! ~Amber Millington, writer, actress, model, and singer. Huh, that was shorter than I thought it would be! Maybe it can be a pamphlet. Well, I guess I should follow the rules right? Have to get my ice cream on! Eddie's POV Here I am, trying to make a hoagie in a place where they don't eat it. Crazy, right? While I was trying to create my masterpeice, she came into the kitchen. And by she, I mean the British girl who wore everything pink. That's right, Amber Millington. She looked really depressed, then opened the fridge. "Hey Amber.." I said. "Why are you, um, not looking like yourself..?" "Oh, you know, Alfie broke up with me.." she said nonchalantly while opening the tub of ice cream. "WHAT?! WHY?!" I asked, and well, yelled. Oh gosh, that sounded like I liked her.. Well, I do like her but, oh forget it! "Like I know.." Amber said while shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Should I ask her out? Is this the wrong time? Why am I so nervous? I am EDDIE MILLER after all. "So, um, would you like to go on a date sometime..?" I asked while scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "Well, sure!" she replied. "Meet me in the living room at 7 tomorrow." And she just walked out. Amber's POV Well, I guess the rules do work! I got a date, now to rub it Alfie's face. ''To: Alfie Lewis